Zemsta z Biedronki cz. 2
Cmentarz technologii Przemek zakładał że ktoś przyjdzie popatrzeć na walkę, ale że to będą dwie, góra trzy małe grupki. Przyszło jednak trochę więcej osób, ale chłopak przestał liczyć po tym jak doliczył się 70 i zorientował, że to nawet nie połowa. - Gdzie z butami do mojego domu!- krzyczał Przemek do właściwie wszystkich którzy chodzili mu po czołgach i innych pojazdach. Ale głównie czołgach. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że całkiem nieźle się tutaj urządzili. W paru miejscach widział budki z hot-dogami i lodami, a nawet przyczepę z przydrożnym kebabem. Jednak tuż nad tym tłumem ludzi, na metalowych podporach stała budka, otoczona z każdej strony głośnikami. Przemek widział już dosyć walk, żeby wiedzieć co to jest. Najzwyczajna na świecie loża sędziowska. - Witaaaaaamy wszyyyystkich!- odezwał się głos LoboTaker w głośnikach.- Normalnie na miejsce zebrali się wszyscy z CreepyTown, DizzCity i HallenWest! No kurde bele, Przemek wzruszy się że tak wielu z was przyszło na jego pogrzeb! - Jeszcze żyję!- zakrzyknął Przemek. - Jeszcze.- odezwał się KaSZuB, wychodzący powoli z tłumu. Serek wszedł na ring. Chociaż ciężko to miejsce było nazwać ringiem, po prostu pusta przestrzeń, wokół których były jedne z nielicznych nadających się do używki czołgów. Linia, zamykająca ring na 12 m kwadratowych narysowana była magiczną linią z Księgi Zaklęć Mii i nie pozwalała by ataki z wewnątrz uderzyły kogokolwiek w tłumie. Jednak samo wchodzenie i wychodzenie było jak najbardziej możliwe. - Mają rozmach, co nie, Serek?- spytał Przemek miłym głosem. Chłopak napotykając wściekłe spojrzenie smoka trochę zmienił nastawienie.- Nie zrozum mnie źle, chciałem żeby twoją porażkę zobaczyło jak najmniej osób. ''- Walka się jeszcze nie zaczęła a oni już skaczą sobie do gardeł! Ale panowie, mniej disów, więcej napi#rdalania!''- zakrzyknął drugi głos z głośników, który tym razem należał do Salai. - A-a może po prostu omówią ten problem?- trzeci głos należał Noworocznej. - Aaachh, jaka ty jesteś słodka!-głos ponownie zabrała Lobo- To właśnie nasze trio sędziowskie. Jak zawsze bezstronna, LoboTaker. Wpi#rdol mu Serek! - Bezstronna...- wyszeptał Przemek - I-i Noworoczna. Proszę, nie zrańcie się za bardzo. ''- I Salai! Ma być dużo krwi i latających części ciała!'' - Serek, jeszcze możesz się z tego wycofać.- powiedział Przemek, wyciągając miecz.- Twoja siostra mnie zabije jak ci coś zrobię. - Chyba że ja zrobię to pierwszy.- stwierdził chłodno Serek. - Ale ty dzisiaj poczucia humoru nie masz.- powiedział chłopak, po czym wyciągnął z rękawa Smąriusza i wysłał go poza ring. - Za to ty masz go za dużo! Masz zamiar walczyć ze mną bez jego pomocy? -'' Oł yeah, walka kogucików!''- zakrzyknęła Lobo -'' Uważajcie, słowa potrafią też ranić!''- dodała Nowa. -'' Zacznijcie się w końcu tłuc!''- powiedziała Salai. Przemek przeciągnął się. No cóż, jak trzeba to trzeba, nie uniknie się tego. Plan już miał, był tylko ciekaw czy wypali i czy zdoła pokonać plan Serka. O ile smok takowy posiada i nie postanowił go po prostu spalić żywcem. Niemiła perspektywa. -'' No dobra, zaczynamy!!''- zakrzyknęły we trzy. Publika oszalała a nieliczne krzyki dopingujące Przemka czy Serka zniknęły w ogólnej wrzawie. Obydwaj zawodnicy ustawili się w pozycjach bojowych. -'' 5, 4, 3''- odliczali sędziowie i tłum''- 2, 1!!'' Serek miał się już rzucić na Przemka, ale został wyprzedzony. Nikt nie zauważył, jak Smąriusz opanował trzy czołgi wokół ringu, mało kto zwrócił uwagę na to jak ich lufy błyskawicznie odwracają się w stronę smoka. Nikt nie był w stanie wychwycić okiem momentu wystrzelenia pocisków, wszyscy jednak widzieli, jak trafiają one w Serka i usłyszeli jego ryk. Fala uderzenia została zatrzymana w ringu i odrzuciła mocno Przemka, jednak nie zadała mu większych obrażeń. Nie można było jednak tego samego powiedzieć o Serku- głównie dlatego że przez pył jego ciało było całkowicie niewidoczne. - To chyba jest już koniec.- powiedział Przemek. Cała akcja trwała dosłownie sekundę. Nagłe opadnięcie pyłu i widok popękanych, zakrwawionych łusek smoka. Moment w którym KaSZuB naskoczył na Przemka i uderzył go pięścią w brzuch, sprawiając że odleciał na sam skraj ringu. Jednak teraz, widzieli go wszyscy- mocno rannego, ledwo stojącego, jednak dumnie patrzącego przed siebie. Gniew na jego twarzy był gniewem słusznym- gniewem mściciela. - No proszę...- powiedział Przemek, powoli wstając.- Coś tam jednak potrafisz. Serek był zdziwiony tym że chłopak mógł wstać. Po chwili smok złapał się za bolącą go rękę- tę samą którą zadał Przemkowi cios. Jego palce, były niemalże połamane. Niebieskowłosy uśmiechnął się i odsłonił bluzę a oczom wszystkich ukazała się gruby, zgięty pod wpływem ciosu element metalowego pancerza na jego brzuchu. Podobne miał również na rękach i nogach. - Ale na twoje nieszczęście, ja też. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures